Seven Deadly Steps
by monkeypants17
Summary: Derek's trying to deal with Casey, each chapter follows one of the seven deadly sins and how Derek represents that sin while trying to deal with his feelings. -Complete-
1. Chapter One: Sloth

**Summary: **Derek tries to deal with Casey and his unknown feelings towards her, each chapter is represented with one of the seven deadly sins.

**Notes:** Not beta-ed O.o hehe...so expect some spelling and grammar errors

**Rating: **T, just to be safe, might go lower or higher.

**Disclaimer:** I gots nothing at all.

Normal: Present

_Italic_: Flashback

--

"_You must avoid Sloth, that wicked siren."_

_Horace_

Pulling his head out from under the pillow and throwing a quick glance at the clock on the table near his bed, Derek pulled the covers off of himself.

Satisfied with the time –not to early, but late enough – he sat up. Pulling his chest forward and moving his shoulders back, he groaned and relished in the feeling of stretching after a good nights sleep; well as good as it will ever be.

Derek looked back at the clocked that read 11:28 in light green numbers. Feeling sluggish and worn out from the night before he flopped backward onto his bed and closed his eyes once more.

"_Well look who's finally up"_

Derek's eyes flew open quickly and took a quick look around the room. His brow creased, obviously confused, until he relaxed and closed his eyes once more.

"_God, Derek can't you get your own breakfast instead of making poor Edwin do it?" _

His eye's opened again, and he sighed. Turning his head, the clock read 11:47, had that really been 20 minutes?

Sitting up, Derek rubbed at his eyes trying to clear his head. He couldn't remember why he kept thinking about yesterday morning, or why it was bothering him so much. He stood up and walked over to his desk and pushed the button to start his computer.

He started pacing around the room while waiting for his computer to load, but he quickly stopped and looked down at his feet. Derek Venturi doesn't pace, that's something Casey does when she's worried. And Derek Venturi was neither worried nor was he Casey. He looked at his feet again in disgust and walked back to his desk.

He took a seat at his chair and looked at the screen. His internet wasn't working, perfect. Easy he thought, he'd just get Cas…and for what seemed like the hundredth time, Derek groaned. Why did she have to be good at everything? And why couldn't he just figure this out?

He looked over at the screen again, "I can fix this?" but it came out more like a question. Sighing he switched off his monitor, Casey was always better at this than him, like a lot of other things…

Derek stood from his chair and went back to his bed. He just couldn't bring himself to leave, to face her. "Why?" he questioned himself.

"Why can't I just go out there?" He hit his head trying to remember something, anything that would logically explain to him why he just couldn't get up and face her. "Ahh" He quietly grunted.

He lied back down on his bed and looked at the clock once more, 12:10. "What is wrong with me?"

"_Well, you kinda smell" _

Derek's eye's narrowed into slits. "Thanks for that" he replied sarcastically. He rolled onto his stomach lazily.

"_A shower wouldn't hurt anyone Derek" _

Derek stuffed his head into his pillow and mumbled incoherently, he quickly rolled back over and sat up. "Alright, I'm leaving"

"_Wearing that?" _

Derek looked down at what he was wearing, flannel pajama pants, and a white t-shirt with long green sleeves. "What's wrong with this?" He questioned, but soon put his hands up to no one in particular. "Actually, you know what? I don't wanna know"

Derek stood up and walked to the door. And there he stood, just standing there, not doing anything. He rolled his eyes but couldn't find the energy to grab the handle.

"_And you might want to do something about your hair"_

Derek's jaw dropped slightly and he glared furiously at the door. He quickly grabbed the door handle and pulled back violently allowing the door to slam against his wall.

He stomped down the hall and angrily walked down stairs. He looked forward at the kitchen while continuing his angry walk.

Derek walked into the kitchen, but quickly froze as soon as he entered.

"Well look who's finally up" Casey closed the fridge and walked to the opposite side of the island in the middle of the kitchen.

He couldn't reply, couldn't find the energy; the strength, to respond.

"Hello? Earth to Derek" She waved her hand in front of his face, leaning forward because of the distance between them.

"Oh…H-hey" Derek shook his head and looked back at Casey who was looking back at him with a puzzled expression.

"You okay?" She asked with slight concern.

"Yah, why wouldn't I?" The question was aimed for Casey, but it didn't seem that way for Derek.

"Alright" Was all she replied with, she turned away from Derek and walked to the stove. He watched her carefully as she pulled out a pan and set it on the stove, poured a small amount of oil into the pan and turned the dial to 'high'. Derek watched at she took the egg carton –the object she must of taken out of the fridge- and opened it.

Slowly, or so it seemed to Derek, she hit the egg on one side of the pan until a small crack was heard; she grabbed the egg with two fingers from each hand and opened the egg. It fell into the pan with a small sizzle and she repeated the slow torture with another egg.

"You want some?" Casey shook him out of his trance and he looked up, embarrassed that she might have caught him staring, but she continued to face the other way, now slowly stirring the eggs.

"Umm, N-no" Derek looked down furious; he's never stumbled before, especially around his clumsy step-sister.

She didn't reply only started to hum to herself while she stirred the eggs around the pan.

"Hey bro" Derek turned to see Edwin walking into the kitchen, silently thanking him for interrupting his thoughts.

"Edwin Cereal" Derek smirked, glad to be back normal for a moment

"Der-ek can't you get your own breakfast instead of making poor Edwin do it?" Derek froze again and looked over at Casey, what is happening to him?

"Sorry" Now it was Casey's turn to freeze, she slowly turned to him with her eyes wide open.

"Did you just say sorry?" Edwin asked surprised, almost not believing what he'd heard.

Derek locked eyes with Casey and her brow creased and she turned back to her eggs. Edwin just stood there confused, until he sat down next to Derek.

"So Derek, whatcha doing today?" Edwin casually asked to remove some of the awkward tension he sensed.

"Going out" He replied with a shrug.

Casey quickly spun around, "When?" she questioned.

Derek looked at her surprised, but answered "I don't know, soon?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Like that?"

His eye's narrowed, "What do you mean like that? And if you say anything about my hair…" He trailed off.

Casey shot him a look of confusion, but that quickly went away.

"Well…"

'_You Kinda Smell', _Derek thought and rolled his eyes.

"…I need the car" she finished coolly, setting down a plate of eggs in front of Derek, while standing across from him with her own plate.

Derek looked up at her, down at the eggs, than back up at her. "Uh, Thanks"

Casey smiled and Edwin's eyes nearly fell out of they're sockets.

"Wait, why do you need my car? And who said I'm going to give it to you?" Derek asked a bit smug.

Casey rolled her eyes "Der-ek" she said lightly.

"And don't think you can bribe me with eggs" He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Look Derek I just need it, Okay?"

"Not until you tell me why…" Derek trailed off using the fork Casey provided him to dig into the eggs.

Casey leaned away from the island and started walking to the fridge; she opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"'Cause Derek…" She walked over and reached for a cup from the cupboard. "I have a date"

Derek's spine froze and he stopped chewing the piece of egg he had put into his mouth. Than in a matter of ten seconds everything hit him. Why Casey was in a chipper mood, why he wasn't, why he couldn't leave his room, why nothing seemed to go right, and why he just couldn't get out of bed.

Casey had a date.

_Derek walked into the kitchen, feeling good, ready for his date later that day with some hot girl he'd met at school on Friday_

"_Well, look who's finally up"_

_Derek looked up to see Casey, Lizzie and Edwin all eating breakfast_

_He smirked at her, "Edwin, cereal"_

_Edwin got up without hesitation and walked over to the cupboard to get Derek's cereal_

"_God, Derek can't you get your own breakfast instead of making poor Edwin do it?" _

_Derek shrugged, "No, not really"_

_Casey rolled her eyes, "Don't you have a date today?"_

_He looked up, "Yah? Why?" he asked._

"_Well, you kinda smell" She tried adding emphasize by fanning the air in front of her. "A shower wouldn't hurt anyone Derek" _

_Derek now rolled his eyes at her "I'll have you know that I'm perfectly ready for our date" He quickly froze_

_Casey looked at him with wide eyes, and he didn't even look at Lizzie and Edwin's reaction, but their reactions were quite similar to Casey's._

_Derek cleared his throat, "I mean _my _date"_

"_Wearing that?" _

_Derek quirked his eyebrow and looked down at himself. He was wearing loose jeans, and a simple gray polo shirt._

"_And what's wrong with this?" he asked threw clenched teeth._

_Casey looked at him like he should know and shrugged it off, "Nothing" She turned away from him and went to the fridge. She pulled out a carton of milk and turned back to Derek, "Oh, and can I borrow the car on Sunday?"_

"_Tomorrow?"_

"_Yah…" Casey replied slowly while getting a cup._

"_Why?" _

"_I've got a date" She shrugged again, setting down her cup on the counter and pouring her milk. _

_Derek leaned across the counter toward her, "With who?" he asked._

"_Noel, you remember him." She looked up from her cup and smiled and turned to put the milk back._

_He didn't know what to say, so he just got up, "I uh, got to go, I-I'm gonna be late" and walked away from the kitchen, only to hear Casey call after him._

"_And you might want to do something about your hair"_

Derek swallowed and glared at Casey, "Noel?"

Casey nodded while swallowing her orange juice, "Yah, I thought I told you like two days ago"

"Nope" he replied with a set jaw, "Never mentioned it"

"Oh," Casey looked puzzled again and looked back at Derek, who was still looking at her with a glare. "Well, can I have it?"

Not able to reply with one of his usual Derek comment and not knowing what else to do, he got up walked out of the kitchen –leaving a very confused Casey behind- and went to the coat hanger near the door. He put his hand in his jacket and pulled out the keys.

Derek walked back to the kitchen and set them in front of Casey without a single word.

Casey looked up at Derek, down at the keys, than back up at Derek.

"Th-thanks" she stammered, not thinking he would actually give her the keys.

She took her plate and cup to the sink, rinsed them both off and placed them in. She walked back to the island and picked up the keys, looking at Derek with an emotion he couldn't determine and walked away.

It was a matter of five minutes before Edwin decided to speak, not liking the silence, "So Derek…"

Derek looked at Edwin and got up, "I'm going back to bed…"

"Really? Come on Derek, even you can't be that lazy"

"Edwin?"

Edwin looked up at Derek, "Yah?"

"Shut-up"

Edwin shrugged while Derek walked off, "Suit yourself, but you know what they say; the early bird gets the worm"

Derek froze on the first step on the stairs, leaned away from the stairs and looked back into the kitchen.

"Edwin."

Edwin didn't turn around, "Yah?" he replied, obviously bored of this conversation.

"I'm gonna give you ten seconds"

He turned around and saw Derek in the living room, "For what?"

"To run…before I kill you"

Edwin's eyes widened.

"Ten, Nine…Four, "

"Four?"

"Two"

Edwin jumped out of his seat and ran out the back door.

Derek glared and stomped his way back upstairs, back to his bed, away from Casey.

* * *

A/n: Well I'm planning on using all the seven deadly sins, and I'm not sure if someone else already used this idea in a story, so if this is familiar just send me a message and I'd gladly take my story down (:

I thought Sloth would be the hardest to write, and this isn't focused on the deadly sins themselves, but what they represent in how Derek deals with Casey.

_Sloth: one of the seven deadly sins; is a spiritual and/or actual apathy or laziness or __**not doing anything at all.**_

Next: Vanity


	2. Chapter Two: Vanity

**Summary: **Derek tries to deal with Casey and his unknown feelings towards her, each chapter is represented with one of the seven deadly sins.

**Notes:** Not beta-ed O.o hehe...so expect some spelling and grammar errors

**Rating: **T, just to be safe, might go lower or higher.

**Disclaimer:** I gots nothing at all.

Normal: Present

_Italic_: Flashback

_--_

"_It is difficult to esteem a man as highly as he would wish."_

_Luc de Clapier de Vauvanargues_

"Der-_ek_!"

Derek smirked and looked back at the mirror.

"Der-_ek_, hurry up!" Casey screamed from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Sorry, what was that?" He called out innocently.

"I _said_…"

"What? Speak up?" Derek interrupted her.

"Ahh!" Derek flinched as Casey slammed her hand into the door. He listened quietly as he heard her huff and storm away.

Derek turned back to the mirror and ran a hand through his semi-wet hair. He'd gotten the bathroom at the perfect time –he got the shower first and he got to annoy Casey- what was better than that?

_He'd set his alarm clock to 7:25, five minutes before Casey's alarm was going to ring. He pulled himself out of bed and slugged his way to the bathroom. Derek waited until he noticed Casey's footstep's approaching the bathroom. And at the exact second she was near the door, he'd switched on the shower._

_He didn't hear Casey move until a small knock was heard._

"_Yes?" he called out, feeling smug._

"_Derek?" She questioned, wondering what he was doing up so early._

"_The one and only" He smirked from behind the door. Derek could almost feel Casey rolling her eyes._

"_Derek, I need to shower" _

"_Yah, I know, _you kinda smell_" He replied using her words. _

_Derek heard her intake of breath, "Der-ek" she knocked again, as if it would make a difference, "Hurry up!"_

_Derek pressed his ear against the door and heard her leave._

He grabbed his towel and ran it through his hair once more; he picked up the hairdryer and noticed a label attached to its side.

'Using a hairdryer is bad for our environment, it uses up…'

Now it was Derek's turn to roll his eyes.

_ Lizzie_, he thought. He picked at the label and pulled it off. He walked over and threw it in the trash.

Derek went back to the mirror and plugged the hairdryer in, and spent ten minutes drying his hair.

"Hmm…" He reached for the tube of gel he kept in case of emergencies and squeezed a small amount in the center of his hand. He rubbed his hands together to get a good amount on each hand and pulled his hands through his hair and applied gel where needed.

After another 15 minutes he stepped back from the mirror. He turned around in any angle possible to get a look at his hair, feeling satisfied that it couldn't possibly look any better he looked down at watch, 8:05, he still had 20 minutes before he had to leave for school.

'_Bang'_

Derek, startled, jumped from his spot and looked at the door.

"Der-ek, I need the bathroom!" Derek relaxed and looked at the mirror than back at the door.

"Sorry, Case, I'm not done yet"

"Derek, how selfish are you? Actually, Der" She used the nickname he hated and he cringed, "How vain can you get?"

He didn't reply and just keep looking at the door, trying to will himself into saying something witty back.

It was silent for a moment, Derek was hoping she left.

"Derek, look, I'm going to be late for school!"

He shrugged, "I forgot when that was my problem" he retorted back.

"Ahh" Casey moaned. "Fine!"

Derek raised his eyebrows and leaned against the door to hear better, when he heard nothing he slowly opened the door.

He half expected Casey to be standing there waiting to pounce on him, but he told himself that was crazy and he poked his head out the door.

No one was standing there, no Casey, no one waiting to kill him. He smirked thinking he'd won and he opened the door wider.

He stepped out the door and walked back to his room to get his backpack and book.

Reaching for his book he'd left on his desk, not bothering to open yesterday to do his homework, and he stuffed them into his backpack. He turned around and began to walk out of his room.

Down the stairs

Derek looked around, surprised by how quiet it was, and how Casey didn't jump at the chance to use the bathroom.

In the kitchen he saw Edwin, Lizzie, and no Casey.

"Hmm…" He thought out loud.

Edwin turned at nodded at his brother, "Hey, aren't you going to be late?"

Derek shrugged, "Probably"

He walked over to the fridge and opened the door, looking around, and seeing nothing of interest he closed the door and walked over to the pantry.

"Those are Casey's"

Hearing her name, he turned. Derek saw Lizzie looking at him. He looked down at his hands and noticed he was holding one of Casey's disgusting healthy-nut bars. Hadn't he reached for his cereal bars like always?

He shook his head and decided to take one anyways, hoping it would annoy Casey later.

"Well," Derek looked down at his watch; 8:30. "I gotta go, hey where's Casey?"

Without looking up Lizzie answered, "School"

Derek's brow creased and he leaned forward towards Lizzie, "School?"

"Yah…Sch-_ool_" Lizzie repeated slowly, as if he didn't hear.

He rolled his eyes, "Yah, I know Sch-_ool_" he said mocking her, "But how did she get to Sch-_ool_?"

Lizzie shrugged, "Umm, I don't really remember" she took a short pause "But she was rambling on about, you being a jerk, noel being better, your hair, something about how you always hog the mirror…" she listed off.

Derek clenched his teeth, "And…?"

"Oh, yah!" Lizzie looked up, suddenly remembering, "She had your keys"

Derek froze and his hands felt numb, "M-m-my keys?"

"Yah, she said 'That'll show him' and just left"

Derek's eye's widened, "What?!" He ran to his jacket near the front door and searched through each pocket.

He ran back to the kitchen and frantically looked around, hoping, that the keys would still be here.

"I'm going to kill her" Derek ran out the back door and noticed that his car wasn't in the driveway, "Ugh," He looked down at his watch, 8:50. Class had started 20 minutes ago and there been no way that Sam could come get him now.

He groaned and started his walk, 25 minutes of walking seemed like 5 hours in Derek's mind and he was fuming with each step he took.

--

Derek pushed the main school doors open and stepped inside. He looked slightly red in the face, clothing rumpled, and his hair, well, let's just say wasn't made for walking in the wind.

First class was just over and people were already filling out of the classrooms, and there he noticed her.

_Casey_, he thought bitterly.

He began walking towards her until he noticed what she looked like; she was wearing a short, but modest grey skirt and a light pink top. She had curled her hair the way she usually does and left it to flow on her shoulders. She had her make up done and she looked clean, and perfect; just like she always does.

Derek's brow creased, hadn't she needed the bathroom? How did she manage to look like _that_ when he'd been in the bathroom the whole morning?

He shook his head, remembering why he needed to speak to her in the first place.

Derek stalked up to Casey while she was at her locker, he noticed Emily wave to her while walking away with Sheldon. Perfect, she was alone.

He smirked and stood right behind her, waiting for her to turn.

Casey picked up the book she needed and closed her locker, she started to turn around.

She jumped at his presence and gave a small squeal from the expression he was giving her.

"Hey, Derek" She gave a small, hopeful smile.

"Where are my keys?" Derek pointed at her.

Casey crossed her arms across her chest, "Maybe you should have thought about that while you were in the bathroom"

"Casey, I'm not in the mood." He looked straight at her, "Give me my keys"

She narrowed her eyes and stared right back at him, "Make me"

He walked closer to her causing her to hit her back into her locker. Some students that were passing by started to take notice.

"Cas-ey" He said through his teeth.

"Der-ek" she spat back at him, although she was quickly becoming uncomfortable with the situation.

He looked her up and down and it made her nervous, but she tried not to show it. "What is your problem?" He quickly said to her, starting to back away.

Casey gave a sigh of relief from the space, however small, that was put between them. "My problem? Who's the one that hogged the shower? And the bathroom!"

Derek ran a hand through his now messy hair, "I don't see why you're so upset!" He half whispered to her, "It's not like you need the bathroom, you look perfect!"

Casey was about to respond when her eyes widened and she froze, "W-wha"

He shook his head, unaware of what he'd actually said, "You're such a high-maintenance priss!" Derek barked at her.

Casey glared at him, "At least I'm not a vain, insensitive JERK" she screeched back.

"I am not _vain_" He walked closer to her again.

"Really, cause spending 30 minutes on your _hair_, isn't" she responded with a smug smile.

"I do not spend 30 minutes on my hair" he whispered to her, "It's natural messy"

"Like the way it is now?"

Derek's hand flew to his hair and he patted it down self-consciously, which caused Casey to chuckle. He narrowed his eyes again.

"McDonald, hand me my keys"

Casey sighed and dug in her pocket, "Here" she handed him the keys.

"Thank-you" he said with a clenched jaw, he looked down and noticed her hand was still in his. His eyes widened and Casey quickly pulled away noticing it for the fist time.

Derek turned around and walked away from Casey as if he was on fire. He ran into the nearest bathroom.

"Get _OUT_"

Casey's eyebrows slowly rose; she looked over at the bathroom door and noticed a small group of sophomore quickly walking out and away from the bathroom.

Casey rolled her eyes and began walking to her next class.

While Derek spent the remainder of the next period fixing his beloved hair.

* * *

A/n: Hmm…I don't really like how this turned out, I'm not sure but I think I could've added more vanity in Derek's part, but I wasn't sure on how to add more without it being, just, weird.

_Vanity: is a **lofty view of one's self** or one's own and is an excessive belief in one's own abilities. It has been called the sin from which all others arise._

Next: Gluttony (I think)


	3. Chapter Three: Gluttony

**Summary: **Derek tries to deal with Casey and his unknown feelings towards her, each chapter is represented with one of the seven deadly sins.

**Notes:** Not beta-ed O.o hehe...so expect some spelling and grammar errors

**Rating: **T, just to be safe, might go lower or higher.

**Disclaimer:** I gots nothing at all.

Normal: Present

_Italic_: Flashback/ Someone speaking from a long distance

**Bold**: Computer

--

"_In love, as in gluttony, pleasure is a matter of the utmost precision."_

_Italo Calvino_

Ever since Derek Venturi was born he had always taken more than he needed;

Food,

Remote Privileges,

And now he wanted nothing more than to have Casey's undivided attention on him, for as long as possible.

In Derek's mind the only way that he could keep's Casey's attention on him was to mess with her, get her angry –so angry that she can't think of anything but him- and this usually worked.

But now he wanted her attention on him for reasons that even he didn't know, he wanted her to look at him, talk to him, although he knew that from the way he was going at it, yelling was more likely.

He'd try everyday, replace her shampoo with honey, put her phone in mayonnaise, or even steal all her clothing –okay so that was a bit self indulgent- but she did look good in his clothes.

He drummed his fingers on his desk, a habit he'd gotten from Casey that she did when she was bored. He had started a rhythm and had become so focused on his fingers that he jumped when he got an instant message.

Derek looked over at his computer and clicked on the message;

**Derek, Dinner.**

He shook his head, "What?"

**Derek, Dinner**

Pushing away from the computer, he looked around his room until he saw the clock; it _was_ dinner time.

He frowned and looked back at the computer screen;

**Oh for the love of…**

Derek's brow creased, he pulled back towards his computer and was about to type a reply.

"Der-ek!"

He looked up at the door, that _hadn't _been a message.

The door was pushed open and Casey stepped inside, neither of them had talked since yesterday after their little 'disagreement' at school, but here was Casey; as angry as ever.

"God Derek, can't you read?" She questioned him.

Derek, who was looking nothing but confused, looked back down at his computer;

**CaseyMcD: Derek, Dinner**

"Oh,"

Casey sneered, "Yah, _Oh_" she mocked.

Derek shook his head and stood up from his chair, "So what? Are your talking to me now?"

Casey's mouth opened and closed a couple of time before she could come up with a decent response, "It's not my fault you hogged the bathroom"

"Oh, and I suppose it's not your fault for taking my car is it?" he glared at her.

She matched his glare, "I wouldn't have taken your car if you had shared the bathroom" she spat back.

"Who said you could drive my car anyways?"

"Umm, last I checked Der-_ek_, you were the one that gave me the keys…" Casey looked at him like he was slow.

"Yah, well I still don't know why I would have given them to you in the first place…" Derek mumbled.

Casey rolled her eyes, "God Derek, it was for my date"

His eyes widened, but he quickly recovered, "Noel" Derek said through clenched teeth.

"Yah, Noel" Casey was growing bored of the conversation.

Derek glared.

"Well, Derek as much as I'd like to stay here with you and 'talk'" she continued sarcastically, "I've got better things to do…"

He kept his mouth shut and watched as Casey turned and walked out his room.

Derek began to fume; he went back to his computer; determined to never be near Casey again, well, as long as Saint Noel is in the picture.

He sat down at his desk and tried to think, that was quickly cut short as his stomach decided to betray him. He looked down as his stomach made noise and he groaned.

He could even _smell_ the food today; chicken.

"Ugh" Derek put his head in his hands and tried not to think about everyone eating his favorite meal.

He hadn't eaten anything in the past –he looked down at his watch- hour.

"Argh" Derek stood up, "Screw it"

Derek walked towards his door and his stomach growled again, "Shut-_up_, you won already!" he screamed at himself.

He threw open the door and started down the stairs. He walked into the dining room to see his family and the new addition to his family; the McDonalds', starting to eat.

"I'm glad you finally decided to join us son" George said without having to look away from his plate.

Derek smirked, "What? You've started already?"

"I asked Casey to call you…" Nora rambled on.

"Oh, was she? Hmm…she must have forgotten" Derek locked eyes with Casey.

She didn't respond only glared right back at him.

Derek walked up to the table and sat down at his usual spot, "Mm, chicken, my favorite"

Edwin rolled his eyes, "Yah, we know"

Derek leaned forward and picked up the bowl of mashed potatoes, he scooped up two large spoonfuls and dumped them on his plate. He then added three pieces of chicken to his growing pile.

"Ugh," was all he heard from Casey's side of the table.

He looked up, "Problem Princess?"

Casey shook her head, but decided to respond anyways, "Yes, actually. Were you planning on leaving any food for the rest of us?"

Derek's eyebrows rose, "Did you want some?" He lifted his plate towards her, she cringed away.

"No, ew, Derek. That's disgusting"

He smirked and began to eat.

Nora quirked her eyebrow and picked up the salad bowl and extended her hand towards Derek, "Derek, aren't you going to eat any salad?"

Derek looked at her like she was crazy, "Nah"

Nora seemed unfazed; she put down the salad bowl in front of herself and helped herself to a small portion of salad.

Dinner was going well, but Derek was too busy stuffing his face to really listen to any of the conversations around him.

"…so I've decided to call my new business…"

"George, think about it, we need to cut down on our electricity…"

"Meow"

Edwin was blabbing on about some new business plan and Lizzie was still trying to get the family to stop using hair dryers, and Marti, well Marti, was still pretending she was a cat.

"…and we went to lunch at this great place that Noel said that I would like"

Derek's ears perked up, and he looked forward to see Casey conversing with Nora about her previous date with the 'oh-so dreamy Noel'

"And mom, he even donates his time to help the unfortunate" Casey sighed and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Lies,"

Casey looked up at Derek and her eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"

"Lies, there is _no way_ someone like Noel would help out the _unfortunate"_ He said with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Casey's face scrunched up, "Derek swallow" Derek glared but swallowed anyways.

"And Noel is extremely helpful, he likes to help others, while you Derek." She looked him up and down, "Take everything for yourself."

Derek smirked and stuffed another spoonful of potatoes in his mouth.

Casey groaned, "Ugh, Mom can I be excused?"

Nora looked up at her daughter, "Of course honey, you feeling okay?"

"I was, until _this_ showed up," She pointed at Derek who rolled his eyes again, "But I'm fine, I'm just gonna go get ready…" she mumbled.

Edwin suddenly pushed his plate back, "I'm stuffed, hey Derek you want the rest?"

Derek looked over at Edwin's plate, it had one chicken left on it, "You know it" He leaned forward and stabbed the chicken with his fork.

After another ten minutes Derek leaned away from the table, "Uuugh," he moaned.

George raised his eyebrow, "Had enough?"

Derek tried to smirk, but couldn't find the energy, "I think so"

Nora rolled her eyes and got up with George and they started to clear the plates. Derek, currently unable to move, decided to just sit still for a while.

"Nora that was some good chicken" Derek called into the kitchen.

"Thanks, but you should be thanking Casey instead,"

Derek froze.

"She was the one that made the chicken"

"Oh," was all that Derek could respond with. He got up and started to stumble to the stairs. He finally made it to his room when he threw himself onto his bed.

"Argh, I shouldn't have ate that much" he set his hands on his stomach and groaned again. He could almost feel his stomach expanding.

"Serves you right"

Derek looked up and saw Casey standing in his doorway.

"You shouldn't have ate that much Derek, it's not healthy"

Derek groaned as he tried to sit up, "I'll eat what I want,_ Princess_"

Casey rolled her eyes; "Apparently" She folded her hands across her chest.

And only now did Derek realize what she was wearing; Casey was dressed in a pair of Capri pants, with a navy top. Her top was cut unusually low and had no sleeves. Her hair was done, curly but pinned back in the right places with her favorite pink hairclips and her makeup was simple.

"Where are you going?" He tired to ask innocently.

Casey quirked her eyebrow, "Out"

Derek narrowed his eyes, "With who?" he asked but he seemed to already know the answer.

"Noel" The very name sent a bad chill up Derek's spine and he wanted nothing more than to punch 'little Noel's' head in.

"Again?"

Casey looked right at him, "Why do you care?"

Derek shrugged; "I don't, but don't think I'm letting you use my car" He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

Casey glared, "I don't _need_ your stupid car,"

"Oh, really?" He questioned obviously doubting her.

"Yah, Noel's driving" Casey looked away from Derek and looked around his room.

Derek's mouth went dry; he didn't even know that 'Noelly' could drive, before he could think of something to say Casey responded again.

"Ew, Derek you should really clean your room…" She fanned the air, "And maybe open up some windows.

Derek glared, "Hey Casey, ", he said through clenched teeth.

"What?" she looked back at him, bored.

"You might want to fix your make-up before 'lover-boy' get's here, you're starting to smudge" He pointed to her face.

Casey gasped and ran straight for the bathroom.

Derek smirked, but it quickly faded when the doorbell rang. He heard Casey yell from the bathroom.

"_Mom, could you get that?"_

"_Sure," _

Derek leaned closer to his door and heard the door being opened,

"_Oh, Hello Noel…"_

He glared at the wall.

"_Casey will be right down"_

Derek's stomach groaned again and Derek looked down,

"I know, I know…"

* * *

A/n: Okay, so I said I would update yesterday. I lied. I'm sorry, but at least this chapter up now :D

I hope you like it, and for anyone that read my 'Fake Date' story, thanks! :D and I think (I think) I will add another chapter. Soon, I promise!


	4. Chapter Four: Envy

Summary: Derek tries to deal with Casey and his unknown feelings towards her, each chapter is represented with one of the seve

**Summary: **Derek tries to deal with Casey and his unknown feelings towards her, each chapter is represented with one of the seven deadly sins.

**Notes:** Not beta-ed O.o hehe...so expect some spelling and grammar errors

**Rating: **T, just to be safe, might go lower or higher.

**Disclaimer:** I gots nothing at all.

Normal: Present

_Italic_: Flashback/ Long distance

**Bold:** Journal entry

--

"_Of the seven deadly sins, only envy is no fun at all."_

_Joseph Epstein_

"_So Noel, how've you been?"_

Derek glared and shushed his aching stomach; he slowly got up from the bed and walked out his door.

He paused right behind the bathroom to hear if Casey was still in there, and like he expected, Casey was humming to herself; fixing her flawless makeup.

Derek rolled his eyes and walked away from the bathroom and down the stairs, he reached the bottom and smirked.

"Noel!" Derek walked up to the door and slapped a hand to Noel back, just a bit harder than usual.

Noel winced and looked over at Derek who just stuffed both his hands into his front jean pockets.

"So, Noel, What's up?"

Noel seemed hesitant to respond and he shot a quick glance up the stairs hoping Casey would appear out of nowhere. "I'm good?" but it came out in a question.

"Great, great" Derek mused. He looked over at Nora and smiled sweetly, "Hey Nora, you can get back to whatever you were doing, I'll keep an eye on Noel here" Derek clenched his teeth when he said Noel's name, but Nora took nothing of it and smiled.

"Alright, it was nice seeing you Noel" Nora walked off and Derek turned back to Noel and proceeded to stand in front of him with his back to the stairs.

"So Noel, you dating Casey now?"

Noel raised his eyebrows, slightly worried, "Ye-yeah"

"Hmm, interesting" Derek looked straight at Noel and narrowed his eyes.

"Yup, so um, is this like a test?"

Derek's brow creased and he didn't reply.

"You know, like in those movies where the older brother tries to scare off his sister's dates?" he gave a nervous laugh.

His eyes widened and he clenched his teeth again, "_Step_-sister" He calmly glared at Noel, "She's my _step_-sister"

Noel nodded and looked down at his feet and started to fidget with his hands.

Derek rolled his eyes, where was Casey? He froze and remembered why he was here in the first place.

"But Casey? Honestly? A _good_ man like you?" Derek leaned forward slightly, as if to whisper a secret to Noel, "Don't you think you could do better?"

"You kidding?" Noel backed away almost offended, "Casey's perfect! She's smart, genuine, sincere, and to top it off she's _beautiful_"

Derek felt a stab at his stomach, but waved it off as all the food he ate earlier, "Yah, _perfect"_

"Wow, you-you look amazing!" Noel beamed.

Derek looked up at Noel confused, than followed his glance. Derek turned around and saw Casey smiling from the top of the stairs, and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Noel" she smiled and started to walk down the stairs, she reached them and smiled again at Noel. Casey turned and glanced at Derek, she scowled, "_Derek_"

Derek narrowed his eyes back at her, "_Casey_"

They continued to stare at each other until Noel cleared his throat, "So Casey, we better get going"

Casey's eyes widened, as if just remembering of her plans, and she turned back to Noel, "Of course"

Derek continued to glare and suddenly looked Casey up and down, she _did_ look perfect. She's not _supposed_ to look perfect! She's his step-sister, she's suppose to be weird and annoying and evil and try to steal my glass shoe or whatever; like in Snow White…or was that Cindere-"

"Bye Derek"

Derek looked up and noticed Noel had extended his arm for Casey and that she was now latched onto his arm, smiling up at him. They were headed out the door.

He stood frozen at the door as he watched Casey walk off with Noel, they were smiling to each other and Derek noticed Casey give a small giggle. They reached the car and Noel opened the door for her, _a real gentlemen_, Derek thought bitterly. Casey smiled brightly and seated herself in the car.

Noel went around the car and looked up at the house before he opened his own door, he looked up at Derek and crocked his head to the side, than he smiled smugly and took a seat.

Derek narrowed his eyes at the car and watched as it slowly, almost deliberately, drove away. Derek backed away from the door slowly and slammed it shut.

He took a deep breath and stomped upstairs.

From the dining room Nora stood with her eyes wide, she took a moment and a slow smile crept onto her lips. She shook her head and smiled to herself again. "How did I never notice…" she mumbled to herself as she went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

--

Derek ran up and opened the door and stepped inside.

He was in Casey's room.

His eyes widened with confusion, "Argh" He abruptly turned around and slammed her door on the way out.

Derek walked over to his own room and grabbed his door handle and pulled his door open and slowly closed his door.

He rubbed his hands on his face, "What's happening to me?"

His stomach gave a small growl and he looked down at himself. He glared at his stomach, "What?" Derek's eyes narrowed his suspicion, "The Chicken!"

But he quickly waved that off after realizing that _everyone_ has ate the chicken, and everyone was acting normal –well normal for them anyways.

Derek groaned and dropped down on his bed face first, "Why? Why does this hurt so much?" His stomach growled again, as if it were mocking him, "Shut-_up_!"

There was a knock on his door, Derek did even bother moving and just mumbled a slightly incoherent, "Come in"

The door opened and Derek felt small pressure on the edge of his bed, he turned his head slightly to see.

Nora looked down at him and smiled.

Derek raised his eyebrows and repositioned himself so he was sitting up across from her.

"Um, He-hey No-"

But Nora raised her hand and motioned him to stop.

"Derek, just listen" Derek shut his mouth and looked around awkwardly before setting his glance on Nora.

"I know I married your father, but I have grown to deeply love you like one of my own children." Derek winced, talking about feeling wasn't the easiest thing for him, "And I've always believed that I was very close with my kids, I try to be supportive of anything they choose for their lives"

Derek stared at her in confusion, "That's all great Nora, but what does this have to do with my stomach ach?"

Nora smiled again, "I just thought I'd remind you Derek, I think of you as a son" than she leaned slightly towards Derek, "Even if we're not related" Nora stood up from the bed and tried to repress a grin.

Derek watched her leave and closed the door behind her; he groaned again, "How did that help?" He stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

He began pacing around his room, "Why Noel? Why now? She_ just_ got over Max and she was doing fine, now this?" Derek placed a hand over his eyes, "I don't want to go through that again, the crying, the distant glances, the never fading cress on her forehead and I just want to reach over and wipe away."

"She doesn't need anyone right now. Noel?! You might as well throw some tissues at her and tell her to start crying now. This will never work, Noel's not strong enough to deal with Casey –of all people. She's tough, stubborn as hell, and so out of his league.

Derek threw himself on his bed again; he just laid there on his back and signed. "She just-just needs someone that can handle her" he whispered to himself.

He shot out of bed, "Noel?" He groaned and rubbed his temples with his hands, out of all the people she could have she had to pick him. Derek wanted nothing more than to ring 'Noely's' little neck. He shut his eyes, "Come on Casey" he said to himself, "What does he have that I don't?"

"I'm nice –well I can be, and I don't volunteer or anything, unlike Saint Noel, and I don't really like poetry or musicals" he shuddered remembering the last musical, never again will he be dress as a pirate.

Derek rolled his eyes; okay so _maybe_ Noelina isn't so bad, but he's definitely not for Casey.

"No, definitely _not_ for Casey" He nodded to himself.

"Ahh" He flipped back on his bed, "What is wrong with me? Have I gone mad? Was it the chicken?" He narrowed his eyes, stupid chicken.

--

Derek spent the next two hours walking around his room unable to think of anything but _stupid_ Noel going out with _perfect little_ Casey.

Deciding that he needed to stop thinking about this he quickly left his room and walked –okay sneaked- into Casey's room.

He quietly closed the door behind him and turned around and looked around her room.

Perfect.

Everything was in such perfect little order, and he wanted to just run around and mess everything up.

Walking up to her desk he noticed her day planner, smirking to himself, he picked up the planner and flipped it to today.

**Date with Noel! –He's going to pick me up after dinner, can he be any sweeter?**

Derek felt a stab at his stomach and his eyes narrowed at the small pink book, he could practically feel her smiling through the planner at how wonderful Noelle was.

He flipped the book to the next day.

**Call Noel after school.**

He flipped the page again.

**Call Noel after dinner.**

Flip.

**Date with No-**

Flip

**Call Noel af-**

Flip.

**Derek-**

Flip.

He froze and quickly went back to the last page.

**Saturday:**

**Derek's hockey game at 2:30**

Derek stood looking at the planner, why would she bother? She never comes to the games anyways. Derek continued reading the same page,

**Derek's hockey game at 2:30  
Call Noel to come over instead.**

He shut his eyes and felt another stab at his stomach, but this time it hit a bit higher in his chest. Derek dropped the planner angrily on Casey's desk and stormed out of her room and quickly walked back to his.

Derek sat down on his computer chair and ran a hand through his hair. He looked down at his stomach, "I wonder if there's anymore chicken left…"

--

Another hour later, Derek was casually lying on his bed. He glanced at the clock, it read 9:47, almost curfew.

Casey should be home any minute; she'd never stay out later on a school night. Derek pursed his lips and glared at his wall angrily.

He'd dressed for bed, flannel pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. He was over tired but he refused to sleep until he knew she was here.

Hearing a noise outside and a car door close, he jumped from his bed and looked out his window.

Sure enough there was Casey and _her date, _Derek clenched his teeth together. He walked away from the window and opened his door and left his room.

He walked downstairs and noticed the lights were on, but everyone had already retired to their rooms for the night. Nora probably left them on for Casey when she got home.

Derek went and sat on the top step and faced the door with an unreadable expression.

He could almost see them, he could even hear them.

"Noel I had a really, _really_ great time"

"Me too, I'm happy you came"

"Well I guess I should go, we've got school tomorrow"

"Ya-yah right, good night Casey"

Derek stared at the door, he saw Noel's silhouette bend forward slowly towards Casey. He leaned closer to her and Derek swallowed hard when another pain shot through his stomach.

Casey's hands moved up and over Noel's shoulders to rest behind his head, resting on his neck.

Derek shut his eyes and looked down. He continued to stare at the step below him.

He heard footsteps walking away from the door and a car door shut, he could hear the car slowly fade away. Casey signed and a key was placed in the door.

The doorknob turned and Casey stepped inside.

Derek looked up at her.

"Derek?"

* * *

A/n: Oh god, I forgot about this story bangs head on desk I really, really am sorry. For forgetting and ending this chapter like this. Envy is a favorite of mine and I hope you like this chapter :D

Envy: Dante defined this as "love of one's own good perverted to **a desire to deprive other men of theirs**."

Next: Wrath or Lust, I'm not sure yet.


	5. Chapter Five: Wrath

**Summary: **Derek tries to deal with Casey and his unknown feelings towards her, each chapter is represented with one of the seven deadly sins.

**Notes:** Some swearing with major writers block, sorry.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I gots nothing at all.

Normal: Present

--

"_Men often make up in wrath what they want in reason."_

_William R. Alger_

"_Derek?"_

He continued to stare at her with an empty expression.

"Hey" Casey gave a weak smile, "What are you doing up?"

Derek shrugged and slowly stood up, "I just –never mind" He turned around and started to walk back to his room.

She looked up from her spot and followed him with her eyes until he was out of her sight, "Oh" she whispered to herself.

Casey hung her coat and made her own way upstairs, stopping –only for a moment- to look behind her at Derek's door. She shook her head and went into her own room for the night.

--

Derek got out of his bed before his alarm went off, funny how these sorts of things change you. Before he could care less if his alarm went off or not, but now –he couldn't see her, it wasn't worth the extra minutes of sleep if he had to look at how perfect she looked for school. How great she looked and how none of it was for him, it was for Noel.

Noel

That stupid name, on that stupid face

He doesn't know what he has, he doesn't deserve that; her. He's nothing compared to her, and yet everyday all you hear her talk about is that stupid face,

With that stupid name;

Noel

--

He went into the bathroom and quickly ran a hand through his hair, it _was_ naturally messy, and anyone who thought he worked on it was a moron.

So Derek picked up his hair gel and started applying, and after a couple minutes –well who was he trying to impress- he left the bathroom and went into the kitchen.

It was oddly quiet, but of course everyone was still asleep with the exception of the working parentals in the house, who had already gone to work and dropped off Smarti.

Derek heard a noise from upstairs and started towards the stairs. He heard some footsteps and without having to check he quickly heard humming accompany the footsteps.

Casey was up

Of course she's up, he thought, she's _always_ up early.

Derek glared at the ground and started his way towards the door, getting to school early never hurt anyone; he flinched at the thought but opened the back door.

He paused as he heard his stomach grumble and he grabbed a granola bar from the pantry, no big breakfast today, he definitely wasn't in the mood.

--

She hummed to her self while walking to the bathroom.

Casey smiled at her reflection; he date yesterday had gone great. But her smile faltered when she remembered coming home, and seeing Derek sitting there, it put a weird feeling in her stomach.

She shrugged and waved it off and started doing her hair, after a couple minutes she walked out of the bathroom, and went into her room to grab her things.

--

Getting to school early was weird, not many people were there 30 minutes early, but he wasn't complaining.

He walked past a vending machine and his stomach argued. Derek hadn't exactly eaten his granola bar. After the first bite he realized he had grabbed Casey's no fat, no sugar, no fun, healthy granola bar and threw it out.

Derek retraced his steps and looked into the vending machine while taking out some change.

He froze when he noticed Casey's granola bar staring at him in the face. Derek growled and stuffed his change back into his pocket before giving the vending machine a punch and moving on.

--

Casey walked into the kitchen and went into the pantry to grab a quick snack for breakfast; she pulled out her granola box and took one. She pealed off the wrapper and took a bite.

She made a face and looked at the box and nodded, "No fat, no sugar, and apparently no fun" Casey went to the sink and spit out the bar and threw the remainder into the trash.

Going back to the pantry she found Derek's granola bars and bit her lip, chocolate granola with chocolate chips, dipped in more chocolate, she groaned and pulled one out.

Taking a bite she moaned at how much she's missed eating these after swearing off sugary foods, Casey looked at the time and gathered her things and took the rest of the bar with her as she walked out the door.

She froze before she left and looked around the kitchen, "Derek?"

--

"This is ridicules"

Derek looked around at the empty classroom, he'd been waiting for 15 minutes for someone to show up and he was still sitting at his desk. Derek Venturi doesn't come to school early, and he definitely doesn't sit in class _waiting_ for school to start.

He groaned and hit his head to his desk.

--

Casey walked up to her locker and noticed someone standing waiting for her; she smiled brightly and walked up to him as he extended his arms for a hug.

She grabbed onto him and snuggled into his chest, "Hey you"

Casey giggled, "Noel" she drawled out the 'o' and smiled up at him. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Maybe" He smiled down at her, and she snuggled back into his chest.

"I need to find Emily; I'll see you at lunch okay?"

Derek watched Casey lean up to Noel and give him a small peak on the lips before easing out of his grasp and walking off.

He narrowed his eyes at Noel and clutched his hand while walking over to him.

"Hey Noel" Derek walked right up to him and slapped a hand to his back, "How's my favorite person doing?"

Noel looked up at Derek with slight fear in his eyes, "I'm good, Derek you okay?"

"Oh, me? I'm peachy" He replied through clenched teeth.

Noel nodded back at him, not sure of what to say.

Derek looked around, "So, still with little old Casey huh?"

"Yup" He cocked his head, "Is that a problem?"

Derek's eye's widened for a second, "Nope, not at all" He avoided eye contact for a moment before saying "But, I'm glad"

He looked up at Derek, "Huh?"

"Glad, that –you know- you're dating Casey and all"

"You sure about that?"

Derek's brow fell, and it was his turn to be confused. "What?"

"Derek, you don't exactly seem too thrilled about Casey and me dating"

His teeth shot together, "No trust me, I'm ecstatic. Really"

Noel nodded, "Okay, I uh- gotta go to my locker, see you around Derek" and he walked off.

Derek continued to watch him leave and once he was out of view Derek punched the closest locker near him.

A minute later Derek hadn't moved until he heard the bell ring, he shut his eyes.

He was late for class,

Again

--

Casey walked to her locker and put away her textbooks, her chemistry class had been fun, but math hadn't been the easiest. She grabbed her English text and started towards her last class.

She saw Derek going into class and narrowed her eyes slightly, this was the first time she'd seen him today –which was weird since they had math together.

Casey walked somewhat faster to get closer to him, until she started running right behind him. He seemed to be going faster though and she was right behind him, she had the sudden crave to call out his name to stop him.

Until he stopped right in front of her causing her to skid to a stop, but not before running fully into his back.

"Oof" She tried to steady herself as she pulled away from him. "Hey Derek"

Derek didn't reply and gave a small head nod and continued walking.

"Derek?" Casey poked his back to get his attention, "Der-ek! This isn't funny"

He continued to stay quiet while Casey fumed from behind.

"Der-ek!" She screamed at his back, Casey ran quickly in front of him and grabbed his arm and swung him around.

They stood face to face as everyone one else walked right past them to get to class. "Is this one of your stupid games?"

Derek looked her in the eyes, "Yes Casey, it's a game" He tried to pry her fingers off of his arm, but she refused to let go.

"Derek, wh-why are" But she didn't know what she wanted to say.

He waited for her to speak, but knowing she was going nowhere decided to speak instead, "Casey let me go"

"Don't 'Case' me!" she barked at him.

"I didn't"

She stopped, eyes wide, he _didn't_ call her Case, "But- but you al-always-"

"Not anymore, let go"

Casey's fingers went numb and she pulled her hand away and stepped back from him as if she'd been burnt.

Derek shook his head, "Go to class" and he started to walk away from their English class.

She stood there watching him leave, but looked back to her class. Casey never missed class, she thought, but Derek never…

--

Derek walked away from her and continued until he found an empty classroom. He pushed open the doors and walked in.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, Derek walked over to the closest desk to the door and jumped up and took a seat.

Placing his head in his hands he groaned, but the door was thrown open in the next second and Derek jumped around and looked behind him to find Casey staring at him.

"What?" She looked down at herself, "Did I do something?"

Derek's teeth clenched, "No, now _please_ leave"

Casey's eyes widened when he said 'please', but she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down. "Make me"

He stood up from the desk and walked over to her, he towered over her, "Fine, I'll leave" Derek tried walking around her but she grabbed his arm and pushed him back in front of her.

"NO! Now tell me what's wrong with you!" She screamed at him, "Derek, what?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Everything is just fine, you're fine, Noel is _definitely_ fine, and I'm just fantastic. Okay Casey? I'm fuc –great, okay? I'm great"

Casey stared at him, "You're rambling…"

Derek threw her a look, "I. Don't. Ramble"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You just did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you d-"

Derek threw his hands up and turned away from her, "Casey let it go! I don't want to talk to you, okay?"

She stomped her foot, "No, Derek just- just look at me or something"

He was facing away from her but even she noticed when he tensed, "I can't"

Casey stopped "W-why?"

"Because then I won't be held accountable for what comes out of my mouth"

Casey tilted her head to the side, "Huh?"

Derek swallowed and slowly turned around and took her in. She looked great again, perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfect face, "Perfect…" he whispered.

Her eyes grew wide, "What did you say?"

Derek shut his eyes and took a breath, "Why Casey?"

"Why what?"

He opened his eyes and she noticed how much darker they seemed to be, not the usual light brown she's always noticed when he's happy and carefree.

"Noel"

Hearing his name shot a cold chill down her back and she locked eyes with Derek.

"You date him for no reason, he's worthless, you might as well date Tinker. At least Tinkers smart, this 'Noel' knows nothing, he's an amateur. He can't handle you –this!" he pointed at her.

"You Casey you-you're perfect, you sing, dance, write, you know fucking _everything_, but you can't see this" he gestured towards himself than back to her, "I- I've always been here Case, and you can't even see that, you can't even see me!"

"You're so wrapped up in 'King Noel' that you have to put everyone on hold until you see him, Case you're going to miss my hockey game to see him? What's next? You gonna miss Lizzie's birthday because of him too?"

"Derek-"

"No, I don't care. You don't know what you're doing"

Casey narrowed her eyes, "What do you know about what _I'm_ doing? You're so involved in yourself Derek that you can't even see what's going on around you! You see only you, Derek, and that's the way it's always been. Now you start choosing to care? Since when do you care about anything I've ever done?"

"Don't try turning this around, you know what you're doing!"

Now she threw up her hands, "And what is it that I'm doing? Living my life? Not paying attention to you? Trying to be happy? Since when did you become my over protective brother?"

Derek leaned right into her, "I've never been your _fucking_ brother" he spat at her. "It's step-brother"

"What's the difference?" she pushed against his chest and screamed back at him.

"There is a huge difference, I never asked to be your brother, hell I never asked to be your _step-brother_, but here I am and here are you"

Casey took a deep breath, "Yah, here we are…"

"And yet you fail to realize anything"

Casey growled at him, "Are you kidding me? At least I'm trying to be civil; I don't make rude comments about the people you date!"

Derek gave her a look,

"Okay fine, but that doesn't give you the right to diss Noel the way you have"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh so were back to that? Fine, you wanna know what I think about him?"

"What?"

"I think he's great."

Casey was taken back, "Really?"

Derek scowled, "Of course not, he nothing but an insignificant speck, he's doesn't date a hundred girls, he doesn't care about being popular, he's pretty much unknown around the school. And yet I'd give anything to just switch places with him one day"

"He –Noel, that loser, god Casey he's dating you! He has you, he's dating you and I just do-don't…know why. Why would you date him? What does he have that I don't? Do I not write enough poetry or act awkward on a date? He's nothing but a random high school kid, nothing special, but you don't see that, do you?"

"You just have to see the best in everyone, but what about me? Do you ever just look at me? Case I see you everyday, and you always look like this!" he barked at her.

She stood with wide eyes and looked herself over again.

"Perfect! You always are, and you always will be perfect" He took a step closer to her, "You're just you and he's just not worth it, how does a guy like him even get someone like you?"

Derek walked closer to her and Casey stood rooted to the floor, seeming unable to move and he took another step closer to her.

"Does he see that? Does he know that you _have_ to finish a book before you go to bed? That you brush your teeth before _and_ after you floss? That you're favorite colour is blue, but you pretend it's pink? That you say your favorite movie is Titanic, but it's actually Weekend at Bernie's? That you only eat strawberry yogurt because the vanilla one makes you 'sick'?"

Derek was now a couple inches away from her, "Does he know that?"

Casey shook her head and whispered a small 'no'

He stared at her, "Then why?" He narrowed his eyes in concentration and he slowly lifted his hand towards her cheek.

Casey swallowed "Derek?"

Derek shot a glance behind her, and leaned down to her. He lifted her face with his hand and placed his lips on hers. His body suddenly shut down, but in those same seconds' his heart started pounding harder than ever.

He applied more force than he attended too but she quickly responded,

She kissed him back,

And that was all the encouragement he needed, he kissed her again, than again until his lungs begged for oxygen.

Derek pulled away from her, "Is it because she's perfect, is that why you like her?" he half whispered.

"Isn't it the same for you?"

Casey froze and quickly jumped away from Derek. She turned around, "Noel?"

But Noel was watching Derek, and his eyes were locked to his without a glance to Casey.

"Yah it is"

Noel nodded and turned around to leave, but he turned to Derek before he left, "Oh and her favorite colour is green, but I'm sure you knew that"

Casey took a step forward, "Noel-" but the door shut behind him.

Her eyes started to water as she turned back to Derek, who was still.

"Derek-" she started

Derek looked down than locked eyes with her, "Don't-"

"Derek-"

"Just plea- don't" and Derek walked past her and left through the same door.

Casey stood watching the door as she heard the bell ring; signaling the end of the day.

She took a deep breath and angrily narrowed her eyes.

--

**A/n:** Okay wow I'm on such writers block, and I had such a good chapter planned out for this, but it just came out so blah and forced, ugh I'm not proud, but that all I can do for now :P

Not much wrath in this but I wanted some hard core screaming, which in my present state, turned into angry whispers.

Next: I don't know if I want to make a chapter with Casey's Wrath or just go straight to Lust, you guys decide. Do you want a chapter about Casey's Wrath, with her confronting Derek or should I just go straight to Lust and get on with the story? :P


	6. Chapter Six: Lust

**Summary:** Derek tries to deal with Casey and his unknown feelings towards her, each chapter is represented with one of the seven deadly sins.

**Notes:** So much writers block, it's not even funny.

**Rating:** T -High

**Disclaimer:** I gots nothing at all.

**Normal:** Present

---

_"Of all the worldly passions, lust is the most intense,_

_All other worldly passions seem to follow in its train."_

_Buddha_

_She took a deep breath and angrily narrowed her eyes._

_---_

He'd just gotten home, the quietest car ride he'd ever been in, but he's finally home. And he doesn't have to see her for another hour or so.

If he could be so lucky.

Derek had left the school without a glance back or hesitation, he grabbed his backpack tossed it over his shoulder and left the school. He got into his car without thinking or speaking a word to any random girl that waved in his direction or called out his name.

Starting his car he quickly remembered Casey, he was her ride home and after that little 'scene' with Noel she probably wasn't in the mood to talk to him either. But Derek narrowed his eyes at the thought of Casey running around the school in search for Noel.

She could walk for all he cared. And starting the car Derek drove himself home, without a glance back.

---

Derek opened the front door and silently went in, he was alone. Even better. His dad didn't come home till later and Nora never made it back until she picked up Marti from her day care around five. Lizzie was at karate and Edwin, huh. Where is Edwin?

He shrugged and made his way to the kitchen, walked over to the fridge and grabbed the carton of juice. Opening the carton and taking a huge swing he heard a familiar thought go through his head.

"_Der-ek, use a glass"_

He jumped at the thought and looked around –he sighed, realizing it was just his head playing tricks on him.

Derek pulled the carton back to his mouth and took another long drink.

"_Jeez, way to save some for the rest of us"_

Derek groaned, "Leave me alone!" he screamed into the empty kitchen and he set down the carton and ran up the stairs to his room.

He pushed open his door and threw his bag to the floor; Derek looked over at his perfectly unmade bed and mumbled something incoherent.

He placed his hand on top of his bed and pushed every piece of clothing, random CD case, water bottles, weights, unfinished homework, and a really old looking sandwich to the floor. Jumping on his bed he grabbed his iPod and tuned out everything, and hopefully every_one_.

----

Casey growled and opened the front door, she couldn't believe Derek would do that to her. Kiss her, piss off her boyfriend, and to top it off leave her at school without any way to get home.

She'd just had to walk over 20 minutes to get home and Casey was pissed and definitely not in a mood to just 'talk'.

Walking into the house she quickly realized it was empty, well almost empty –she had noticed Derek's car parked out front. Casey growled in anger and stomped to the kitchen.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm down since she would get no where in the state she was in now. Casey stopped at the fridge and closed her eyes, inhaled and decided to take another moment.

"What has gotten into Derek? Since when does he act like this? Since when does he even _kiss_ me?" She repeated to her self while opening the fridge. Casey pushed past old food looking for the juice carton.

She frowned when she couldn't find it and closed the fridge while turning around, and there was the carton. Open; just sitting there, Casey narrowed her eyes and walked over to the carton and picked it up.

Empty.

Casey growled and slammed the carton down.

"That's it!" She screamed and she ran upstairs, "Der-ek! I'm gonna kill you!"

---

He opened his eyes thinking he heard his name but shrugged it off and increased the volume on his iPod. Closing his eyes again he took a deep breath.

Why did he do that? Couldn't he just have controlled himself? Instead he just had to go and kiss Casey. Casey the perfect, calm-

"Der-ek!"

His door was pushed open so hard his bed shook. Derek jumped up from his position and looked at the door. There was Casey, perfect and calm –wait.

She narrowed her eyes at him and pointed her finger, she was talking but he couldn't hear a word, than it dawned on him and he pulled out his ear phones.

"…and you have no right!" Casey crossed her arms on her chest and Derek stood wide eyed at her.

"Derek? Are you even listening to me?" She growled and uncrossed her arms and threw them in the air. "See this is your problem you never listen to me! It's just always about you, you, you, you, you, YOU!" She was standing right in front of him and he continued to look up at her from his sitting position.

Casey pointed her finger right in his face, "Everything you do is to bother me, mess with me, and toy with my feelings. You make up stories and make me feel horrible about what I've done; when really, I've done nothing wrong! Derek, _you're_ the crazy one. You just walk around like you own everything, no Derek it doesn't work like that you can't just kiss me and expect nothing after!"

She was walking away from him now, pacing around his room while she continued to yell and scream at him. And he was just watching, of course he could hear her but he had completely tuned her out.

Derek was just watching her move around his room, like she always paced when she was angry. Her arms were flying her face was turning red, her eyes were looking at everything in the room except him, and her chest was heaving up and down, up and down.

He tilted his head when she turned watching her. Until she stopped, not that he'd know –he wasn't even listening.

She narrowed her eyes at him and her lips tightened into a straight line. "Derek?"

He looked at her, at how small but curvy she was. Really just perfect; she had long dancer legs that any girl would kill for, a toned strong stomach –because like he thought she was a dancer, hmm… she was probably flexible too. His eyebrows rose quickly as he continued to notice her.

She was modest, but she wasn't scared with showing off the slightly amount of skin, it was clean, not like the ton of girls at school that practically pull up their skirts to get attention.

And her face, naturally beautiful –probably because she didn't fall into the trap that most girls do, with using more makeup than they need to. Derek looked at her hair, he's always wanted to run his hands through it and hold her close. Just hold her to let everyone that saw know, she was his and they couldn't have her.

Derek looked down at her lips, they looked so soft and he smiled remembering that they felt soft too. He subconsciously licked his lips suddenly feeling her there, remembering her taste and the soft scent of her that drove him crazy. Her lips just looked so plump and untouched at his moment that he had the deepest desire to jump up from his stop and grab her by the waist and kiss her again.

_He jumped up and walked up right to her, and she stared at him with her blue eyes and he grabbed her waist and pushed her into the nearest wall._

_She gasped as her back collided with the wall but she didn't argue when he lowered his head to hers and captured her lips in his. He pushed into her harder, needing her touch to be everywhere. _

_She groaned into his mouth and raised her arms around his neck and into his hair, running her hand through his hair until her hands went lower and she clutched to his shirt pulling him closer to her._

_He's try to smirk against her mouth, but he didn't want to waste the time. His hands traveled down her back and at the bottom of her shirt. He felt the hem and started to roll it up her stomach to explore the new found skin._

_Casey's head went back when his hand connected with her stomach and heat from his hand sent a chill down her spine causing her to moan his name. He stopped kissing her and he looked into her eyes._

_Her beautiful blue eyes and were just staring at him with –_anger?

Derek snapped out of his day dream and stared into Casey's eyes. Uh oh

Casey growled and stepped closer to him, "Der-ek! What is wrong with you? Or is it me?"

Derek bit back a comment and let her continue.

"Why are you doing this to me? Do you not want me to be happy? Is it Noel? Do you just not like the guy or what? Am I just supposed to be miserable and alone so that you can be happy?"

Derek looked away from her and avoided eye contact; he shook his head at her last comment.

"Oh-Okay, than what's wrong? Why are you making this so hard for me?"

Derek tensed, he looked up to meet Casey's eyes. "Hard for you?" He stood up and took a step towards her, "I've made this hard for _you_? Enlighten me Casey, how has this been hard for _you_? Do you stay up every night thinking about me? Do you see me dating someone else and get this disgusting feeling in your stomach? Do you feel like you just got smacked in the face when ever you see _me_ kissing someone else?"

Derek took another step closer to her, "You don't even _know_ how hard this is, you don't even –just Casey do me a favor and leave. You don't know a thing about this-" He gestured to himself and than to her "-_this_ is more complicated than anything you can think of, you don't have it hard Casey, why would you? You've got everything-"

"-everything?" Casey spit back to him incredulously, "You think I've got everything Derek? You're unbelievable! Yo-you think so highly of yourself don't you Derek? I've never had it easy Derek –believe me. I've had it as hard as you have"

He swallowed, "Really? _Princess_"

Casey growled, "Do you not think I care?"

Derek avoided eye contact and shrugged it off, "Care about what?"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, "You Derek, you. Do you not think I care about you?" Her voice went down to slightly above a whisper.

Derek barked a laugh, "No, why would you? You've got Noel right, good enough"

Casey's mouth fell open, "How-how could you even think that? Derek there is a difference between the way I care about you and the way I care about Noel"

He turned away from her in anger, "Oh but of course, Noel is your _boyfriend_ and I'm oh I'm just your stepbrother"

"Derek-"

"Casey you shouldn't have any reason to care about me, I'm just _family_"

"You're not family" Casey spoke quietly, Derek turned to her, "You're not family, you never were. I'm not your sister and you're not my brother"

He looked away from her and stared at his wall.

"You're not my brother, you're my-" Casey stopped mid sentence and Derek glared at the wall.

"Derek you have always just been there for me, and I'm so glad for that, and you can't say I don't care because I do and" She was starting to tear up and choke on her words.

Derek took a peek at her and watched her almost break down, he sighed and was about to calm her down, but she spoke again.

"Derek I do lo-care about you" she looked way from him.

He froze and looked at her straight on, "What?"

Casey shook her head, "N-nothing"

"Casey?" He took a step towards her and watched her stare at the wall away from him intently, as if she was trying to solve a puzzle that was written there. He watched her pout and close her eyes taking a deep breath.

"I-I care" She was still avoiding eye contact and Derek was looking at her like he'd never seen her before. He was taking all her features in, she suddenly looked so different, no longer the strong independent Casey he's always known, but a vulnerable side of her. She looked so frail and his glance went back to her lips, but he stopped himself before he slipped into another day dream.

"No, not that, say it again"

"Say what?" She questioned.

He signed, frustrated "Casey, now."

She stood still without saying a word and he took another step closer, he was right there, right in front of her. Not giving her a chance to change her mind about the confrontation and no way to run away from him now. He towered over her and his eyes glazed over with lust when Casey turned to look at him and couldn't help but stare into his eyes.

"I just, Derek you've alw-"

"No Case"

Casey swallowed and tried to look away, but he captured her chin in his hands and he gently tipped her head to look back at him.

"Case, how much?"

She closed her eyes and took a breath; he could practically see her brain working, finding the pro's and con's in the situation. But than he noticed something in her he'd never known, Derek watched as her brain suddenly stopped and she exhaled.

"A lot" Was all she answered with.

Derek stared in amazement at her and he shook his head, mystified that he'd somehow got Casey to admit to something, something as _huge_ as this. He had so many questions, but the only thing he could possibly say was, "How?"

She opened her eyes and stared at him intently, "Derek, my favorite colour is blue"

He swallowed again, "Say it"

She groaned, "Der-"

"Please"

Casey looked at him and nodded, "I lo-"

Derek tensed and grabbed her waist pulling her to him before pushing her into the nearest wall. Casey gasped at the sudden change and looked into Derek's eyes.

Derek stared at her, waiting for her to argue; to say it was too soon, to express herself in her usual 'Casey' way, but she just looked at him, waiting.

He ran his hands into her hair and his fingers glided down her back, stopping at her waist again. He clutched her waist with both his hand and lowered his head to hers.

Derek rested his forehead on hers and waited.

"Derek, I…"

He lifted his head from hers and stared right into her eyes, "me too"

And he captured her lips with his. He started slow, not wanting to scare her away and make her regret anything, but Casey's hand went up his chest and gripped onto his shirt pulling him closer.

Derek kissed her slowly and confidently, until she started to respond quicker and he matched her rhythm and the kisses turned quick and passionate. He pulled her closer as she did the same to him.

They're bodies meshed perfectly; they connected in a way that neither had experienced before; almost like they were built to be like this, to be together just like this.

He lifted his mouth from hers as they both came up for much needed air, they were gasping and Derek looked over at her. She was still perfect; hair frazzled, face pink with a sudden blush from his intense stare, and he lowered his glance to her lips; red and bruised.

Derek smiled knowing it was him kissing her, and that he was the cause of that increasing blush on her cheeks. He grinned as she playfully slapped him on the chest for making her blush –as if he could control it.

He smiled even more when Casey grabbed him by the shirt, pulled him to her.

And He continued to smile as they both slid down the wall.

---

A/n: Alright, lust is done and only one more sin to go. Yah this took a while and I honestly did have writers block, honest. But I sat down and in one day just threw this together; it's not as passionate as I would have liked but it'll do :) Review if you'd like!

Lust: Lust is a human emotion characterized by a heightened state of sexual desire or arousal. -but I think we all know what lust is ;)

Next: Wrath, and after maybe a redemption chapter. Whose knows (shrug)


	7. Chapter Seven: Greed

**Summary:** Derek tries to deal with Casey and his unknown feelings towards her, each chapter is represented with one of the seven deadly sins.

**Notes:** Not beta-ed with so much writers block, it's not even funny. (Sorry about writing Wrath) Haha.

**Rating:** T –High(ish)

**Disclaimer:** I gots nothing at all, no really I don't.

**Normal:** Present

_Italic:_ Flashback

---

_"To greed, all nature is insufficient."_

_Seneca_

_And he continued to smile as they both slid down the wall._

--

Derek rose out of bed and ran a hand through his hair. He fumbled around his bed looking for his shirt. He continued to pat around his bed with his eyes closed hoping to find something –anything to wear before he got up.

His fingers grazed a small piece of fabric and he sighed. Lifting the fabric up, he brought it closer to himself. But he quickly frowned when he continued to feel around the fabric, wondering how his shirt shrunk so easily in such a small amount of time.

Derek groaned and forced his eyes open, the sun was just peaking up from the window and he knew it was way too early to be getting up –even on a school day like today.

Looking down at the fabric in his hand his eyebrows raised and his confused expression was suddenly replaced by a quick smirk, before it went into a full blown grin.

He suddenly took in his surrounding and frowned again.

This _wasn't_ his room.

Something beside him stirred and he looked down, and on his right, curled up in a tight ball was the one thing he'd been looking for.

His shirt.

Derek smirked and titled his head, but quickly he became more interested in the girl who appeared to be wearing his 'missing' shirt.

He took a breath and lied back down; he put his arm around Casey and pulled her in closer. She mumbled a little in her sleep but cuddled up to him without argument.

And Derek just laid there, thinking. He'd gotten everything he wanted and it was nothing like he imagined. He didn't know he wanted Casey, he didn't know he _needed_ Casey in his life and not just as his –what ever she was.

He closed his eyes, he always thought this would be weird, being this close to Casey, admitting his feelings for Casey, but instead he'd never felt better. And it was all his. No more Noel in the picture to steal her away, no other guy to hit on her –not after he threatens any guy that comes in a two foot radius of her.

Casey was his and the whole school –no everyone would know, he refused to hide it. Derek didn't want anyone thinking Casey was single, she was his and the kids in school would have to deal with it, his brow creased –so would their parents.

But he shrugged off that aspect for later. Derek tightened his grip on Casey again, what if she didn't agree? What if she didn't want to come clean and tell the kids at school? Or their parents? Derek angered at the idea and gripped her tighter.

_Mine._

Casey's eyes fluttered and she continued to blink while her eyes adjusted to the change in light. She moaned slightly and tilted her head up to look at Derek; he had his eyes closed and he looked slightly anger.

Looking up at him she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, than becoming aware of her own appeal she remembered putting on his shirt when she got cold last night. Casey smiled and lifted one of her hands and placed a finger on Derek's stomach.

She drew patterns with her finger and she saw him smirk as he opened his eyes.

"Morning"

Casey bit her lip and relaxed back into her spot right next to him.

Derek looked her over; she still looked perfect even in his shirt with no makeup –first thing in the morning. He smiled and decided that he wasn't letting her ever wear anything but his shirts.

Casey moaned as she did a quick, small stretch and Derek exhaled. He watched her again; all his. He shook his head, of course it was all his -she was always his.

"_Now Derek, listen up" His father reached up and grabbed the tie around his neck._

_Derek stiffened at the movement and wanted to swat off his father's hand, but he knew better; Derek was is no mood to get into trouble today._

"_Now, I'm hoping you're going to behave. Actually I'm telling you to behave Derek" George let go of Derek's tie, "This is an important day for me, for all of us. I've been seeing Nora for a couple months now and I want to include you in this-this relationship." _

_Derek looked away and avoided eye contact._

"_I don't want to exclude you, Edwin or Marti from anything I'm going to do, because we're a family and each of you has the right to know, and you're older and you probably understand this better…"_

"_-dad I'm not five, I can handle it. Let's just meet this lady and get it over with; no big deal, right?" _

_George nodded, "Yup, yup except you'll also be meeting her two daughters; Casey and Lizzie"_

_Derek's eye's widened, and before he could object his father cut him off._

"_Derek, please I –I just need you to do this one thing for me. You'll have fun, I promise. Nora's daughter; Casey, is the same age as you, okay? I promise you'll have fun."_

_He shook his head at his father, "Dad…"_

"_Please, just behave and take care of Casey, show her what a great guy you are." George winked, causing Derek to laugh, "Okay? Thank you." _

_Derek rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine. I'll take care of this –Casey girl" _

_His father nodded and started up the stairs to catch help dress Marti, "Thank you, and remember she's your respon- Marti!" _

Derek smiled at the memory,

"What's so funny?"

He looked down at her, "Nothing"

Casey poked him in the stomach, "Aw, come on, tell me"

Smirking he shook his head and crossed his arms. Casey cocked her eyebrow playfully and smirked back at him.

"Fine, don't tell me. Than I guess I'll just have to call up Noel and see if he's in the mood to talk" Casey tried to hide her smirk but failed.

Derek narrowed his eyes at her teasingly, "You wouldn't dare"

"Wouldn't I?" she challenged back.

Derek uncrossed his arms and quickly moved so he was pinning Casey down to her bed. She gave a small squeal, and stared up at him.

"Take it back"

Casey gave a look of innocence, "Hmm, what are you talking about?"

He growled, "Cas-ey" he drew out her name, "If you don't take it back I may have to confiscate my shirt"

Her eye's widened, but she quickly smirked back. Casey took her leg and traveled it up Derek's ankle.

Now it was Derek's turn to sweat as Casey's leg traveled up higher. "Uh Ca-Casey, what are you um, doing?"

"Hmm, what are you _talking_ about?"

Derek swallowed, "Cas-ey, you really don't wa-want to –oh" he froze when Casey's leg wrapped around his thigh.

_MineMineMineMineMine_

Was all that went through Derek's mind and he leaned down to kiss her until-

"Casey, honey you up yet?"

Casey froze and looked up at Derek as both their glances went, slowly over to the door.

"Casey?"

Casey suddenly panicked and with a quick shove pushed Derek off the bed and over to the other side.

He landed with an 'Umf' but remained silent.

"Casey? Honey you okay?"

"O-oh I'm fine mom, nothing to worry about."

Derek rubbed his sore back and silently cursed, he quickly changed positions so that he was leaning on the edge of the bed, on the side facing away from the door.

Nora turned the knob and walked in, "Casey?"

She looked wide eyed at her mom, "Hey mom, what's up?" she said nervously.

Her mom narrowed her eyes, "Nothin- what are you wearing?"

Derek froze and held is breath –maybe he_ should_ have taken back his shirt, seeing as he was sitting there in just his boxers. He silently groaned thinking of the trouble they would get in if he got caught like this. 'Hello military school.'

"This?" Casey pointed at the shirt, "Th-this um, I just –just spilled toothpaste on my shirt and I stole one of-of Derek's to sleep in"

Derek rolled his eyes; he was definitely going to teach her how to lie better.

"Oh-alright, I was just wondering why you weren't up. I'm taking off for work, George already left with Marti and Lizzie and Edwin are on their way out." Casey nodded, "Just make sure Derek gets up, I've been knocking on his door for hours now and I swear that boy can sleep through anything."

Derek smirked as Casey rolled her eyes.

"Well have a good day sweetie, bye"

"Bye mom"

Casey watched as the door closed and waited until she heard footsteps leading downstairs, until she jumped from her position in bed and onto Derek. She jumped and straddled his lap as he stared at her, confused.

"Oh God, I'm sorry are you okay?"

"Ya-yah I'm fine?" but it came out like a question.

"Nothing hurts does it? You're not in any pain from the fall are you?"

"Casey I'm fine, honestly"

She nodded and leaned down and planted a small kiss on his lips, than his cheek, "You sure?" she leaned down and planted a kiss on his neck.

Derek's breathing hitched, "Well I could be a little sore around here…" He gently grabbed her face and kissed her again.

Casey closed her eyes, "Where?"

He smirked and kissed her again, "Right here"

Casey smiling and relaxed into the kiss, as Derek's hand went up her side; traveling up her back and into her hair.

She gave a small moan, "Derek-"

"Hmm"

"No, Derek I need to go"

"No, no, no see you don't _need_ to do anything" He captured her lips again, "Okay, no actually you _need_ to do this" he mumbled as he continued kissing her.

"No Derek, what I need is a shower" Casey smiled, got off of him and stood up.

He narrowed his eyes playfully at her and smirked.

"Why are you smirking like that?" She narrowed her own eyes in suspicion.

Derek grinned and grabbed her legs and pulled her back down, but than quickly stood up himself, "I do believe I get first dibs on the shower in the mornings."

Casey gasped, "Yo-you –you" she tried to grab his leg but he was too fast.

Derek dodges her hand and jumped up onto the bed and ran down to the other side,

"Der-ek!"

"Sorry sweetie, but you know I need the shower first"

He ran towards the bathroom with Casey on his heel, "Der-ek!"

Derek made it to the bathroom and jumped in, locking the door behind him. Casey pounded on the door, "Der-ek, you're so selfish"

Casey heard the water turn on from the other side of the door and she huffed to her self and crossed her arms.

She raised her hand and calmly knocked on the door.

_Derek Venturi is a greedy man, some would say that being greedy is the worst sin you could carry out; that the sin 'Greed' itself was improper, unholy, and the thought of wanting everything and keeping everyone to yourself when others are devoid of such treasures that you take for granted._

"Der-ek! Why do you always hog the shower?"

_Because Derek Venturi is a greedy man,_

The door opened a small amount, "Hmm, I'm willing to share" he smirked.

_But he's a happy man._

* * *

A/n: I believe I am done, wow took a while. Hmm, I don't think I'm going to start another story until I have a couple chapters ready before hand, cause writing randomly; any day I can, didn't turn out so great.

--Oh and I don't know if you guys know the true seven deadly sins; cause a couple of you have mentioned how I haven't done Pride. Vanity is another word for the sin involving pride, so I'm sorry if any of you were hoping for a 'Pride' chapter, but this is Greed; the last sin on my block :)

I hope you liked the story and think I'll add a redemption chapter next, which will be very, very short, maybe just a paragraph or something.

I'm glad you all read my story and I hope you will review telling me something that you like or didn't like –I do like to improve so anything is appreciated :D

Oh and I thought I should mention that if you wanted to talk, which I kinda enjoy doing you can send me a message at youtube, my username is LamoArmidillo :)

Greed: (or avarice, covetousness) is, like lust and gluttony, a sin of excess.

Next: Wrath XD No really…Redemption.


	8. Atonement

**Summary:** Derek tries to deal with Casey and his unknown feeling towards her; each chapter is represented with one of the seven deadly sins.

**Notes:** Look who's done!

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I gots nothing at all, no really I don't.

Normal: Derek's POV/ Present

---

'_The beginning of atonement is the sense of its necessity.'_

_Lord Byron_

Derek picked up his pen and stared writing;

-

Casey's constantly telling me how worried she is, how terrified this makes her. And to be honest, it scares me too, I don't know what my dad is going to say, what my school is going to say; but I'm willing to take the risk in losing it all –in possibly losing Casey.

I think about the risk that comes with coming clean, confessing of our relationship, having the threat of it all going wrong, having Nora or my dad separate us by any means.

And I know how much Casey's worrying about this –I do, she's told me. Watching her pace around my room trying to think of something to say, someway to break this news to everyone, but she can't.

There are some people out there that would consider this wrong, but their reasons don't compare to what I feel –what we feel towards each other. This isn't some high school crush, one time date –kinda thing; we both know what this entitles.

This isn't going –this can't be a 'regular' relationship, Casey and I wouldn't be taking this chance if we both knew it wasn't going to work out, but it is. I know it will.

Maybe being with Casey could be considered a sin, she's my 'step-sister' but I've never felt that way about her, her and I have never been 'family' we just –haven't.

Having any other girl and trying –no forcing myself to be happy should be the real sin, because I've tried, I've dated other girls and none of them compare.

In the beginning I hated my dad for marrying Nora, but I would never have met Casey any other way, and now that she's mine I'm not letting go.

I've probably sinned all my life; anyone can tell you about it. I've taken more than I've needed, never swallowed my pride, stolen, cheated, never given back, and although I'd never admit it in person –my hair isn't _always _'naturally' messy.

I've lived my life the way I've always lived it, even before I met Casey, and now –with her, I'll continue to live the way I want. Because if I'd been different, if I had always followed the rules; I would never have gotten her.

She's like my drug, I need her and anyone that doesn't agree and wants or even tries to take her away from me is the real sinner.

As Casey repeated pointed out, I am guilty of sloth, vanity, gluttony, envy, wrath, lust, and greed, but I'm not guilty of love.

For love, I can't apologize.

_Derek_

--Er, maybe I should apologize to Noel,

Poor guy

-

George gently put down the paper and turned to his wife, she looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Nora, I think our kids are in love"

Nora chuckled and playfully swatted at his arm, "We must have been blind"

* * *

A/n: Thank you for reading and reviewing when you could, I'm so happy this is done! Now I can start brainstorming other ideas, Haha.

(Virtual hugs for all)

~MonkeyPants17 / LamoArmidillo


End file.
